The Last Unbreakable Promise
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: Yuri's sudden unexpected death made Wolfram conceal himself from the rest of the world... until he discovered something that made him realize what he wanted to do with his life.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maou and its characters.

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to try something here, okay? So please give me you honest opinions about this story. I used one of the poems I wrote last year (specifically December, 2009). And please don't hate me for letting Yuri die in this story. So happy reading and please don't forget to leave your reviews. And I'm telling you, if this one works out, then _**possibly **_I'll continue writing YuuRam stories. Enjoy reading!

**Warning: **Character death. Characters are undeniably not in their usual selves.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**THE LAST UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

**By: **_Sacred Princess Iris_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_He's gone… King Yuri's gone…_

Those words mentioned by Gisela didn't really hit Wolfram until he went inside Yuri's room and saw that the king's face was covered with a blanket. Yuri was just lying there… breathless… lifeless… no sign of life at all.

He doesn't want to believe it. It can't be. Yuri couldn't possibly leave him out here. He promised that he'll always be with him… Always…

So why does he have to die? Is Yuri's disease really that impossible to heal?

Beside Yuri's deathbed were Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Lady Cecilie, Yozak, and many others. All of them were really crying. Greta was holding the king's cold hand, crying hard as well… not wanting to believe that her beloved father was already dead.

All of them could never accept the fact that the king who literally changed the world was already gone. No more smiles to brighten up their day… no more clumsiness that makes up everyone's days. No more…

"No… No!" Wolfram shook his head, and then approached the lifeless body of the Maou. "You can't do this to me, Yuri! Do you hear me? You can't do this to me! You still have a promise to fulfill to me…" After that, he sobbed while holding Yuri's cold hand. "You're so unfair, Yuri. You're so unfair…"

And before Lady Cecilie could approach him, he immediately stood up and ran away. He needed to get away from that place. He never wanted to accept the fact that Yuri's really gone. The man who changed him… The man who made him who he is now will never come back to them ever!

Why? Why does it have to end like this?

He doesn't know that Yuri was suffering from an illness that only the Maou's family knew. That's why it came as a shock to him when Miko Shibuya told hi that Yuri's going to die already from a terminal disease. He only knew that the disease's name as 'cancer'. To be more specific, leukemia, the cancer of the blood. And the Maou's last wish was to see all of his friends and his family all together before he'll finally leave this world forever.

He's Yuri's fiancé, so how could that wimp hide something as important as that to him? Doesn't he have the right to know the situation Yuri was into?

He entered a certain room. He doesn't have any idea what room was that. All that matters to him now was to get away from that place where Death had finally taken Yuri away from him… from all of them. And all he did inside that particular room was to cry and cry. He wanted to release all of the tears he had kept preventing to fall because he doesn't want Yuri or Greta to see him so weak. All he wanted to do was to cry and cry until he couldn't cry for Yuri anymore.

But surely, that will take a long time to happen. It doesn't matter, anyway.

Right now, crying was the only best thing for him to do.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Days later…_

A lot of people definitely became sad and utterly shocked as the news about King Yuri's death came to them. To be more specific, a lot of them mourned.

King Antoine and Queen Leila of Francia, Flynn of Caloria, King Saralegui of Shou Shimaron and Alford were some of the people and important friends of the Maou who came to the funeral. Their memories of meeting and befriending such a fine and extraordinary king came to their minds as they expressed their condolences to the grieving family and advisors of Yuri.

No one could actually believe that Yuri would leave this world so soon.

Everyone attended the funeral since a lot of people wanted to have a glimpse of the Maou even just for the last time.

Well, not exactly everyone.

Wolfram just stayed in the bedroom. He doesn't want to get out of that place. He doesn't want to see anything that would only remind him of Yuri. And most of all, he doesn't want to remember the excruciating pain of the realization of Yuri's sudden unexpected death.

He's just sitting on the bed, looking at the sky turning gray. It would appear that the weather itself felt the same way as the people who was grieving for the Maou's death.

It would appear that his life is going to return to the way it was before… no meaning, no color, and no life. Now that Yuri's gone, he'll never be able to become a good father to Greta. He'll never have a living model to look up to when it comes to taking care of their adoptive daughter. All that he ever did with Yuri will become useless.

And that made him cry even more. He thought all his tears were gone… He already cried more than enough on the day Yuri died.

As he was about to sleep to forget the pain consuming his already weak heart once again, he saw a white envelop underneath the people that Yuri was once using when he lifted it. Out of curiosity, he took it and then read what was written on the envelope.

But it came as a shock to him when he saw his name written on it… in Yuri's handwriting.

And that realization alone made him hesitate to read it. Like what he wanted, he doesn't want to see anything that would only remind him of Yuri.

But the letter came from Yuri… It came from the man he loved and changed his life for good. And he wanted to know Yuri's last thoughts about him as he was writing that letter.

So he opened the envelope and then he pulled out two folded papers inside of it. It was folded separately so he first opened the one on top.

What was written on it gave him an emotional breakdown since it was a poem.

_**THE LAST UNBREAKABLE PROMISE… **_That's the title of the poem written.

_**Why does love couldn't sometimes defy death,**_

_**Even if losing the one you love is the threat?**_

_**I couldn't leave you in so many tears;**_

_**So please stop crying with each passing years.**_

.

_**I know you don't want me to leave you;**_

_**But I couldn't, no matter what I'll do.**_

_**Loving you was the greatest gift I ever had;**_

_**And I'll tell you that I'll always be glad.**_

.

_**No matter how many times I'll say,**_

_**How come you still want me to stay?**_

_**I couldn't leave you like this crying;**_

_**Just because you see me here dying.**_

.

_**I'll love you till the day I die;**_

_**Much longer than that, so I'll never cry.**_

_**A love so eternal I know I'll never miss;**_

_**This is my last unbreakable promise.**_

.

_**Even if we're worlds or lives apart,**_

_**Just remember a promise from my heart.**_

_**I'll love you for sure even after death;**_

_**It's a promise that I'll never forget.**_

After reading that, Wolfram could still feel his tears streaking down his face. But this time, they weren't tears full of sorrow and remorse. They were tears of 'fulfillment' and… joy.

To think that Yuri loved him this much… That wimp should've told that to him earlier.

After reading that poem thrice, he decided to read what's written on the other paper. So he took it and then opened it.

It's a letter… addressed to him.

_Wolfram,_

_I know it came as a shock to you about my real situation. I'm really sorry. It's just that I couldn't bear to see you crying when you know that I'm actually dying. To tell you the truth, when I first came here and met you, I was already diagnosed by the doctors that I only have three years to live so I should live my life as best as I could. And I want you to know that meeting everyone here in this world is the best thing that ever happened to me._

_When you read the poem, I just hope that you like it. I wrote it when I was having my literature class on Earth. That time, I already know that I only have few weeks left. That's why I wanted you to know everything that I feel regarding all of the things I wanted you to do when I'm gone. It's a sort of a last will for you. I just hope that you do it for me._

_I want you to continue living your life even without me. I want you to let my legacies live on, especially when it concerns to the alliance between Mazoku and humans. None of us wanted another war to tear the two races apart once again. I want you to take care of everything that I've done for the sake of this world. And please take care of Greta. Don't allow her to be sad because I'm gone. Please be a good father to her._

_I know you'll be fine doing this since you're not going to do it alone. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and everyone else will definitely help you. I'm sure they will._

_And I wanted you to remember something, Wolfram. Believe it or not, I wanted to marry you. But then death is the only one that prevented me to do so. Even so, death will never ever stop me from loving you. We'll be together someday, I know it. Right now, just live your life to the fullest so that you'll never regret anything when your life is over._

_Thank you for coming to my life._

_-Yuri-_

Wolfram sighed after reading that.

It was just a letter… the last letter that contained the wishes of Yuri before he left. But after he read it, it felt like a heavy burden was finally lifted from his heart. Knowing that Yuri will never suffer anymore, he should be happy with that. And he will be.

He will fulfill the Maou's wishes as he continues to live his life to the fullest.

Just like what Yuri wanted him to do.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

After that, Wolfram returned to his active self again. But everyone could feel that there's something different. Whatever it was that made him like that, they wouldn't dare asking that to the blond young man. They're just happy that Wolfram was already okay.

The Ten Nobles decided that Wolfram should become the 28th Maou, as per request of the said young man. Even though he's a spoiled prince, they knew that he could fulfill his responsibility as a Maou. Wolfram continued to rule Shin Makoku the way Yuri would surely be proud of.

He's also taking care of Greta and becoming a good father to her even if he's really busy with his duties as the Maou. It was his way of coping from Yuri's loss.

Yuri might be gone but his legacy would definitely live in each and everyone's hearts for as long as they live. And he'll make sure that all of Yuri's efforts would never be wasted.

That's going to be his promise…

**~~THE END~~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I know, it's a little sappy and all but I guess I couldn't help it.**

**Just leave your reviews so that I could improve…^_^**


End file.
